


What You Wish For.

by lbc



Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbc/pseuds/lbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus needs Eroica for a job for NATO, but is distracted by the thief's announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For.

Author: lbc

From Eroica With Love series created by Yasuko Aoike

**means thoughts  
___________________________

For what seemed liked the umpteenth visit of his N.A.T.O. career, Major Klaus Heinz Von Dem Eberbach arrived at the door to the fantastic mansion of Dorian Red Gloria.

**Mein Gott, why does the Chief always demand that I use that perverted thief for any N.A.T.O. job? Of course, since he's a pervert himself, I should expect nothing less.**

The tall, green-eyed Major was legendary for his impatience so fortunately the door to the Earl's mansion opened within seconds of his ringing the bell. Bonham, friend and compatriot of the Earl of Gloria stood at the door, looking faintly disgusted but being the consummate professional revealed little.

**Probably knows that I'm here to contract the Earl to another job. James and he always demand more money than N.A.T.O. is willing to pay.**

Looking into the older man's eyes, Klaus demanded, "I am here to speak with the Earl, if you please."

Bonham scarcely hesitated, knowing full well that his employer had only gotten up moments before even though it was past noon.

"Of course, Major. I will inform the Earl of your presence. Won't you wait in the library?"

"Nein, I will accompany you. I have UNFORTUNATELY seen the Earl in this state on several occasions." Although the Major did not say it, it was completely obvious to Bonham that the German was thinking that most people had already completed hours of honest work by this time of day.

Bonham arched one eyebrow slightly then nodded and said, "Then follow me, Major."

Ascending the grand stairway the two men stopped at the large double doors to the master bedroom. After knocking gently, the melodious voice of the Earl of Gloria was heard. "Bonham, if that's you. I need more tea. If it's not you, Bonham, why isn't it?"

The older man opened the door and announced the visitor, but the whirlwind that was the German N.A.T.O. officer couldn't wait upon pleasantries or irritations such as standing in a hallway, so as the announcement was made, the virile physique of Klaus von Eberbach presented itself in the stately bedroom.

The curly-haired Earl reposed on the king-sized bed. Although dressed, his slender figure shown to perfection in blue silk pajamas and matching robe. Smiling, the beautiful blue eyes sparkled as the Earl greeted his guest. "Major, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Batting his long, golden eyelashes slightly, the Earl indicated a chair nearby. "Would you like some tea?"

Hearing a slight snort that Red Gloria took to mean a negative response, the blond sprawled his slender, attractive legs over the bed and said, "Hmm, is something the matter?"

This time there was an obvious noise from the firm lips of the tall man. "Quit blathering at me you pervert. You know very well why I am here. In approximately one month, N.A.T.O. will need your services, and I am here, under orders, to settle the contract with you." Although the Major had not overly emphasized the words "under orders", it was clear to one and all that he wanted the Earl to know that it certainly wasn't his wish.

Looking into the green eyes, Dorian searched their hidden depths then sighed and replied, "Oh, I see. Well, I knew it couldn't be a personal call. A month, you say. Well, I'm not sure that I will be available at that time. I do have some plans about then."

"Nonsense, you can very well put off any thieving that you are planning and help N.A.T.O., we will do our best to meet your REASONABLE demands for payment, but I will not let that miser demand more than what is fair."

Red Gloria's laugh was like tinkling bells. "Oh Major, you know that Mr. James always manages a bit more than the going price, but that's not the problem, you see. I . . . well, I have some personal commitments coming up, and that is why I won't be able to 'help' out. You'll just have to get someone else."

Feeling relief, the Major was ready to burst out in euphoria when a thought occurred. **What is the pervert doing this time? Something to embarrass N.A.T.O., perhaps?**

"My lord, I refuse to recognize your petty personal problems. We need the services of an expert . . . agent for a short mission that will take approximately one week of your time; do not tell me that you cannot arrange your schedule to accommodate us."

Dorian smiled shyly; a small twinkle appearing in his luminous blue eyes. "Major, you are not listening to me; I will be busy and cannot take on the contract as you desire."

Feeling totally frustrated as well as overwhelmingly curious, Iron Klaus assumed his full mantle of armor. He was not used to the Earl of Gloria turning him down. The man had chased him for almost ten years, always proclaiming his love for the German, and yet something was different about the slender blond. What could it be?

Eberbach thought for a moment and then like a flash of lightning a revelation came to him. **Mein Gott, he has not called me, darling or told me loved me in the 22 minutes and 33 seconds that I have been here. Auf was geht?

"Eroica, you will explain yourself to me. You have been of service to N.A.T.O. on numerous missions. For that reason and that reason only, you have been left alone to carry on your . . . your lifestyle. Are you saying to me that you no longer wish to be of service to the organization?"

Laughing slightly, the blond curls waggled as the Earl shook his head, 'no'. "Of course, not, Major; it's just that well . . . I've found something more personal to be involved with."

"I do not understand you; be more specific. What could be so important that it would cause you to fail your duty to N.A.T.O.?"

Holding his slender hand up to his mouth as the beautiful blond tried to hold back his ebullient laughter, Dorian replied, "Oh Major, haven't you noticed that I haven't called you darling or done any of those other silly things that so irritate you?"

The look on the Major's face revealed readily that that was exactly what he had been thinking, but the German still had the grace to blush ever so slightly. "Eroica, your words and behavior are nothing to me as long as they do not embarrass me. Your silly words and your valueless declarations of love embarrass you and demonstrate your perversions; they do not cause me pain."

Dorian's blue eyes opened wide while his red lips puckered into an 'O' shape as he purred, "Oh that's so good to hear, Major since I do have something to tell you."

"I am not interested in hearing any of your words except that you will accept the contract that is being offered."

Running his perfectly manicured hand through his luxuriously long curls, Dorian threw back the silk duvet that had been covering his slender figure. Standing up so that he towered over the Major for a moment, the Earl of Gloria gave a measured glance at the German Major then Red Gloria sighed and spoke, 

"Major, you no longer have to worry about me calling you, darling or giving you my declarations of love." Hesitating slightly, the ruby lips smiled affectionately and then Dorian continued, "You see, Major Klaus von Eberbach, I have found someone else to shower my adoration and love on, so you see, you are free of me."

For a minute, Klaus sat there stunned; the Earl's words seemed to be in a language that he was unable to understand. When the short phrase finally had made its way through his brain cells, an utterly unexpected translation filtered through that militaristic brain on the reverse course. **What is he talking about? He must be out of his mind. Who is this person who steals my property?**

In the chaos that was Klaus von Eberbach's mind, it did not dawn on him that his every wish now laid before him: freedom from the perverted mind and love of Dorian Red Gloria. Instead of euphoria, the German felt only apprehension, a sense of loss, and a very real need to roar out his denial at the way this meeting was turning out.

"Herr Red Gloria, you do not explain yourself well. I . . . I do not care about your personal life, but I will not permit it to ruin the . . . uh, relationship we have to accomplish the needs of N.A.T.O. You are needed on a mission; what does this have to do with . . . whatever?"

Sunlight filtered in the room, surrounding Dorian like a halo. As the Major watched, the slender figure, dressed in the white silk robe, took on the aura of an angel. For several seconds, the German blinked, trying to rid himself of the illusion of the man in front of him.

Finally, Dorian's whisper broke the spell. "Oh, Major; I'm sorry if I'm not making myself clear. Although I am still fond of you, I've found someone else, and in another month we are going to go away together for what could be quite sometime. That's why I can't do your mission for you. I am sorry."

Comprehension suddenly hit the Major just as a weight hits the bell at a carnival show.  
**Red Gloria has found someone else!** Klaus had taken Red Gloria's devotion for granted for so long that it had become a mere ritual protesting the constant endearments and proclamations of love. Now it seemed as if all of that would be lost. Eberbach tried to tell himself that this was a good thing. It was something that he had desired for a long time, in fact ever since that moment they had met so many years ago over the incident with Caesar Gabriel, and now it was true and strangely . . . very strangely, instead of feeling as he did when he viewed a newly manufactured tank, the Major . . . Iron Klaus felt as if he had been run over by that tank. To be perfectly honest, the sheer audacity of the slender, blond haired pervert to love another rankled deep in Klaus' Teutonic heart. 

All of this floated through the Major's mind as he stood staring at the Earl. Finally, the iron that the Major was carved from came to the fore as he burst forth with, 

"What do you know about this man? Perhaps, he is an undercover agent. Perhaps, he is trying to embarrass you or discover your relationship with N.A.T.O. How can you trust him?"

With a quick laugh, Dorian replied, "Oh Major, where there is love; there is trust. I just know that he is to be trusted. He tells me of his love in hundreds of ways. I can no longer deny him."

Klaus immediately jumped on these words. "No longer? You mean that you . . . you and this man have done nothing . . . intimate yet?" Here the Major had to stop as his embarrassment was evident in the form of a Major blush!!!

Dorian held out his hand as if trying to comfort the Major. "I'm not the type to kiss and tell, but we have decided to keep ourselves apart until we go away next month. Now, do you see why I cannot accept your mission? In fact, I'm not sure that I can   
accept any other contracts because . . . well, you see, he doesn't know about my . . . other life."

Immediately, Klaus felt vindicated. "Ah, you see. You cannot trust him. If you feel that you cannot tell him these things then what kind of life will you lead with him?

Dropping his beautiful blue eyes for a moment, Dorian looked up with incredibly sad eyes and whispered, "Well, at least he loves me. He says so, and he is so kind to me. I have told him most things about myself, but not that I am a thief or that I sometimes work for N.A.T.O."

Klaus grabbed Dorian's two slender shoulders and shook him, roughly but not too violently. "You are so blind and naïve. What do you know about this man? Give me  
his name, and I will verify his credentials through our files. I will not have you throwing away your good name on some gold seeker. You are a reasonably good looking person, and your wealth is attractive. Do you not see what you are doing? I would not believe that you are so blind."

Dorian Red Gloria had mastered the look of being pathetic when he was still in the nursery and now he used it to perfection. "Well, I don't know. I still think that I am doing the right thing. After all, I am not as young as I used to be, and I want security and . . . love. I will have to think on this."

A relieved look crossed the Major's face. "Excellent, now you are being wise. I have many days of leave due. I shall remain here to . . . guard you against this bluebeard. He does not sound reliable to me. What did Bonham and James say about him?"

"Oh Bonham said little about him, but James loved him right away."

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, the Major responded. "That should have been a lesson to you. One gold seeker is attracted to another. It is my duty to protect . . . uh, N.A.T.O.'s interests in this case. I will seek an immediate leave from the Chief. If you permit, I will remain here this next month to be on guard against this person. What is his nationality? I dare say that we will find him on the list of Most Wanted. No doubt his picture is posted on the wall of every law enforcement agency in the world, and YOU pick him out to be your consort. It is a good thing that you have me here to guard you from any . . . unfortunate advances."

Looking his most pathetic, the Earl of Gloria merely replied, "Yes, Major," as he rang the bell for Bonham's aid.

Within seconds, almost as if he were at the door, Bonham replied, "Yes, my lord?"

"Yes, Bonham, the Major will be staying with us for the next few weeks. Would you have the green room prepared for his stay?"

Bowing slightly, Bonham immediately replied, "Yes, your lordship. Will there be anything else?"

Smiling fondly, Dorian shook his head, 'no.' "I don't think so, at least not for the moment."

As Bonham turned to leave, he caught the quick wink from his employer and sighed in relief that the Major had fallen in so well with the plan. 

"It will be just a moment, my lord." As Bonham left to complete his task, he reminded himself to be sure the door to the green room was well oiled and had the proper key. The green room was the perfect choice for the Major's visit. It would be so much more helpful to use the adjoining door between the master bedroom and the green room as the two made their plans for their next adventure.

Entering the green room, Bonham looked around the room which had been designed with the Major in mind, the green even matched the Major's eyes. **Ah, perhaps this time will be the charm; let's just hope that the Major doesn't demand to meet his lordship's "new lover." Laughing slightly, Bonham began to prepare the room as he thought about how blind certain individuals could really be.

_______________________  
The End


End file.
